Sabyra
Sabyra è una città (più correttamente un insieme geografico di sei iscrizioni) di 6.780.000 abitanti della Repubblica del Levian. E’ conosciuta con il soprannome Giant Modern Artwork (opera d’arte moderna gigante). E’ formata da un totale di sei iscrizioni: * Famigliano (1.800.000 abitanti) l’iscrizione più popolosa del Levian, * Kenneth (1.400.000 abitanti), * La Magnituda (1.200.000 abitanti), * Sabyrea (1.100.000 abitanti) capitale del New Land e capitale economica del Levian, * Coros Celestiales (950.000 abitanti), * Osiland (330.000 abitanti). La città è situata nello stato del New Land ed la più popolosa del Levian, tanto che metà della popolazione del Levian vive in essa. E’ la capitale economica e commerciale del Levian, e simbolo della potenza capitalista della nazione stessa, oltre che a livello mondiale. Uno dei suoi simboli rappresentativi è lo Sky Lobbies Central Building, il grattacielo più alto della nazione, oltre cinquecento metri. Sorge sulla punta settentrionale della Baia di Sabyra dove una volta era collocata la città inglese di New London. Gli abitanti si Sabyra vengono chiamati sabyrers in inglese o sabyresi in italiano. Vedi la voce Sabyrea Vedi la voce Famigliano Vedi la voce Kenneth Vedi la voce La Magnituda Vedi la voce Coros Celestiales Vedi la voce Osiland Etimologia del nome Non si conosce appieno il significato del termine “''Sabyra''”. Probabilmente il termine venne conferito da un unione di nomi popolari. Inizialmente la città avrebbe dovuto assumere un nome simile a quella distrutta precedentemente ma agli abitanti del British Levian sembrò inadeguato il nome “New New London”. Secondo alcune fonti il fondatore Henry Kastel dichiarò di voler darle “''un nome degno di una grande città, un nome piacevole alla pronuncia e all’udito''”. Da questo si deduce che il termine “Sabyra” fu inventato di punto in bianco, ma non si sa se da Kastel o se da uno dei fondatori. Geografia Territorio La città sorge sulla terraferma lungo la costa settentrionale della Baia di Sabyra ad eccezione dell’iscrizione di Sabyrea che è costruita su una piccola penisola chiamata appunto Penisola di Sabyrea la quale è circondata per tre lati dalle acque della baia. Il territorio è prevalentemente piano con la presenza di alcuni torrenti che sfociano nella baia i quali sono indirizzati alle coltivazioni intorno alla città. La pianura ha permesso negli anni la costruzione di edifici alti e solidi e la coltivazione dei campi circostanti permettendo l’arricchimento e la produzione cittadina. Clima Il clima di Sabyra è temperato con estati calde e inverni freddi. Frequenti sono i temporali durante le mezze stagioni e le nevicate invernali che iniziano a Dicembre e terminano a inizio Febbraio, solitamente. La città è spesso soggetta a forti banchi di nebbia e il cielo è generalmente caratterizzato da nubi e grigiore, eccezion fatta per la stagione estiva. Le acque della baia sono per ciò molto tranquille e permettono il traffico navale sia commerciale che turistico. Il clima della città non è dei migliori per il turismo per via del freddo nelle brutte stagioni e dei frequenti rovesci, tuttavia Sabyra rimane la più visitata del Levian. Le temperature minime invernali sono di -9°C, le minime estive di 19°C. Le massime invernali sono di 9°C mentre le massime estive sono di 40°C. Ambiente Secondo molte fonti la città di Sabyra sarebbe la più inquinata del Levian per via della presenza delle industrie nel Kenneth, nel Famigliano e nella Magnituda ma anche per l’intenso traffico stradale. Le acque di Sabyra sono chiuse alla balneazione e alla pesca il che indica un alto livello di inquinamento. Storia La fondazione La città venne fondata nel 1798 dal console britannico Henry Kastel e da diversi padri fondatori sulle ceneri della città di New London (capitale del British Levian) la quale era stata distrutta da uno tsunami nel 1791. Fin da subito Sabyra venne fondata con l’intenzione di farla divenire la città-simbolo del Levian, infatti avrebbe dovuto rappresentarne la grandezza e l’imponenza. La città crebbe tantissimo nei primi anni presso l’area dell’attuale Sabyra mentre vicino si ingrandivano anche le città indipendenti di Famigliano e Osiland (resto di un quartiere di New London). Ottocento Sabyra e Famigliano furono subito coinvolte negli eventi storici dell’Ottocento che portarono ai vari scontri tra indipendentisti e inglesi britannici. Nel 1805 si verificò una manifestazione urbana che bloccò l’intera città per diversi giorni, cosa che diede il via alla guerra civile. Durante la rivoluzione democratica del 1820 ci furono migliaia di morti a Sabyra per l’insurrezione causata da Henry Kastel. Questa sommossa fu una delle battaglie decisive del percorso di indipendenza del Levian. Negli anni successivi la città crebbe molto e si unì a Famigliano il quale ne divenne un quartiere molto esteso. Si ebbe il primo caso di metropoli nel Levian, difatti la città stava diventando il centro più importante dell’Isola del Levian. Nel 1833 il I Commander Sebastian Victories la rese la capitale del British Levian. Da quel momento Sabyra divenne la città centrale e di riferimento per le colonie britanniche ma anche per le altre. Il colosso urbano di Sabyra divenne il simbolo della potenza antica del British Levian. In essa venne eretto il Government Building che rimase il centro del governo inglese fino al 1870. Il potenziamento e l’arricchimento della città si notarono con la nascita del Sabyra Stock Exchange, ovvero il centro di contrattazione finanziaria del Levian. Con il governo del secondo Commander ci fu tuttavia una ricaduta con crescita della povertà. A dimostrarlo era la città di Kenneth che divenne parte di Sabyra solo nel 1870. Con la nascita delle fabbriche a Kenneth e nel Famigliano si svilupparono vere e proprie baraccopoli intorno ai centri industriali. Al contrario l’attuale Sabyrea continuò a crescere economicamente. Tutte le città intorno a Sabyra crebbero demograficamente in maniera ininterrotta. Nel 1841 vi fu la presa del Government Building da parte di Joseph Kamilistan. In quella data i cittadini mostrarono il loro volere di indipendenza per le vie della città. Da quel momento Sabyra conobbe il suo primo vero moto d’ingrandimento edile, ancora prima dei due boom edili. Questa crescita portò alla nascita del grande quartiere di Coros Celestiales che crebbe in maniera consistente insieme a Famigliano e Kenneth. Nel 1870 ci fu l’ingresso in città degli indipendentisti e vi furono delle battaglie importanti nel Famigliano e a Coros Celestiales. Con queste battaglie la città fu occupata e con ciò ebbe fine la Guerra d’Indipendenza del Levian. Da qui la città conobbe una grande crescita che andrà poi ad agglomerarla con Osiland e La Magnituda finché, nel 1903 con la Riforma Federale, la città non venne divisa nelle sei iscrizioni attuali. Dal 1870 al 1890 si verificò il Primo boom edile di Sabyra che sarà poi guidato dall’architetto Harry Josh. Vedi Primo boom edile di Sabyra Sempre in questo periodo ci fu lo sviluppo tecnologico ed economico con la costruzione della prima stazione ferroviaria a Osiland e la nascita dei tre indici del Sabyra Stock Exchange. Importante fu la grande crescita demografica che portò Sabyra da un totale di quattrocentomila abitanti nel 1870 a oltre un milione di abitanti nel 1890. I comuni esterni andarono ad ingrandirsi in maniera sorprendente, oltre a Sabyrea crebbero molto il Kenneth, La Magnituda e il Famigliano. Vennero eretti centinaia di palazzi in stile vittoriano, stabilimenti ed edifici in stile moderno. Lo stile moderno andò a diffondersi sempre più finché, nel 1882, Harry Josh fece costruire il First High Palace (oggi distrutto) a Sabyrea il quale può essere considerato il primo grattacielo del Levian. Novecento Nel 1903, con la nascita degli stati federali e quindi delle iscrizioni, la città venne divisa in sei iscrizioni per migliorarne la gestione. La parte centrale della città chiamata semplicemente “centro di Sabyra” venne rinominata Sabyrea, ad indicare il cuore interno della metropoli. La città fu ufficialmente nominata capitale economica del Levian nel 1909 con lo spostamento della capitale del Levian a Frontierstad. Vedi Secondo boom edile di Sabyra La costruzione di autostrade e ferrovie sul territorio nazionale creò i presupposti per il secondo boom edile di Sabyra che si verificò tra il 1920 e il 1940. Durante questo periodo la città crebbe ulteriormente e avvenne la costruzione di molti grattacieli ed edifici famosi come la Levian Tower, il Federal Economy Skyscraper o la Bin Tower nel Famigliano. Tuttavia il vero e proprio boom dei grattacieli che caratterizza lo skyline odierno avvenne nel secondo dopoguerra. La grande crescita fece si che nel 1940 Sabyra si trovò a contare due milioni di abitanti. Durante questi anni di grande prosperità, la città ebbe a che fare con il crollo finanziario del 1920, dove il mercato finanziario cittadino venne scosso pesantemente. La città divenne quindi un punto di riferimento per i fenomeni finanziari ma anche simbolo delle crisi improvvise che potevano colpire il sistema. Nonostante questo alla fine della crisi, nel 1924, i cittadini di Sabyra rimasero gli unici nelle condizioni benestanti mentre il resto del Levian riversava in una relativa povertà. Oltre alla nascita di importanti multinazionali, ci fu anche la nascita di diversi quotidiani e emittenti radio. La città era diventata un centro industriale e, come si vedrà meglio nel dopoguerra, tutte le grandi società, aziende e banche cominciarono a sorgere al suo interno. Importante era già la Superfund ma divenne rilevante anche l’impero economico di John Steuart che prese come casa il Famigliano, e come garante di questo impero economico nacque la John Steuart Bank. Negli anni trenta cominciò a prendere forma il celebre Sabyra Large Conglomerate, ossia il raccordo autostradale attuale, con la nascita di diverse autostrade. Tutte le strade conducevano per lo più a Sabyra e per questo ci fu bisogno della progettazione di un apparato che le raccordasse tutte per facilitare il traffico cittadino. In questi anni vennero sviluppate anche le prime linee metropolitane. Episodio interessante fu quello del 1937 quando Adolf Hitler fece visita alla città in quanto il presidente Zaer Bearluser voleva mostrare la bellezza e l’imponenza del Levian che si poteva descrivere nella magnificenza della città. Con la Seconda Guerra Mondiale la città passò sotto il possesso della sottoscrizione americana. Durante il bombardamento aereo dei Giapponesi contro il Levian, la città venne attaccata dagli aerei giapponesi. Nel Maggio 1943 vennero bombardati il Kenneth e La Magnituda. L’evento lascio molta distruzione e le due grandi iscrizioni dovettero cominciare un cammino di ricostruzione. La città si riprese in fretta e nel 1945 cominciò il cosiddetto “terzo boom edile” anche se poi fu una “corsa al grattacielo” che va avanti ancora oggi. Nel 1950 nacque nella Magnituda la Atom Vivunt che fu solo una delle tante grandi aziende che nacquero nella città Vennero fondati colossi nazionali come la Electricity for Levian, la Air Evian e così via. In quegli anni si svilupparono anche i club calcistici e di baseball. Attualmente nei due campionati la maggior parte delle squadre proviene da Sabyra. Nel 1954 venne costruito il Famigliano International Airport il quale segnò una svolta epocale per la città. Con la costruzione della prima porta aerea d’accesso al Levian la città divenne di stampo internazionale e ne conseguì la nascita di decine di migliaia di piccole imprese e di grandi imprese. La popolazione raddoppiò in vent’anni giungendo ai quattro milioni di abitanti nel 1960. Venne costruito il porto internazionale del Sabyra Cruises Waters e molte altre infrastrutture marine, ferroviarie ed autostradali che portarono la città a diventare un colosso dell’ingegneria. Ci fu poi la crescita della ricerca con la fondazione, negli anni sessanta, del Sanity Reasearch Center del Famigliano. Da un punto di vista economico la grande salita dei mercati portò alla costruzione di grandi complessi architettonici come il Sabyrea Trade Center e negli anni ottanta il Sabyrea Financial Center, le grandi imprese e banche permisero la costruzione di diverse decine di grattacieli i quali andarono ad infittire l’imponente skyline cittadino in particolar modo a Sabyrea. Nacque anche la rete televisiva nazionale Sabyra News che, in qualche modo, indicò l’egemonia economica della città sul resto della nazione. Negli anni ottanta, con l’arricchimento del mondo finanziario, ci fu appunto la crescita dello skyline di grattacieli e la città stessa divenne una delle più ricche del Pacifico. Nel 1990 Sabyra si trovò a contare cinque milioni di abitanti, la metà di quelli del Levian. Il panico tornò in città nel 1990 quando si verificarono le giornate nere della Crisi Economica degli anni Novanta, come il 18 Giungo 1990 che venne visto da tutti i presenti in città come un giorno di panico e spavento per le grandissime perdite che fecero temere a tutti una grande crisi nazionale. Durante e dopo la crisi si verificò un aumento della povertà nel Famigliano ma soprattutto nel Kenneth e nella Magnituda dove le condizioni di vita erano diminuite di molto. Tuttavia la città rimase il centro di riferimento del Levian e l’avanzata demografica, edile ed economica non fu fermata. Attuale Nel 2001 Sabyra venne candidata alla nomina dei giochi olimpici del 2012, tuttavia il governo ritirò la candidatura per mancata quantità di denaro per finanziare l’evento. Il presidente Igor Nemas, nel 2001, definì la città in una celebre frase “''un’opera d’arte moderna gigante''”, il quale è il soprannome della città (Giant Modern Artwork). Nell’Aprile del 2009 fu colpita da un uragano (Uragano Emily) il quale causò molti danni e diverse decine di visite. L’Uragano Emily provocò anche diversi black-out di cui un lasciò l’intera città al buio per tre giorni (13 Aprile-15 Aprile) facendo prendere un grande spavento alla popolazione riguardo ad alcune problematiche con la centrale nucleare di Colossur. Negli anni 2000 la città ha conosciuto un’ulteriore crescita demografica che l’ha portata alla popolazione di 6.780.000 abitanti. L’iscrizione più grande è diventata quella del Famigliano, seguita da Kenneth, La Magnituda e Sabyrea. Luoghi di interesse La città di Sabyra raccoglie la concentrazione maggiore di luoghi importanti a livello culturale, religioso, economico, turistico e artistico. .]]Le attrazioni principali della città (turisticamente più visitata del Levian) sono per la maggiore di stampo architettonico. Sicuramente l’iscrizione più turisticamente attiva è Sabyrea per via del suo imponente skyline. A spiccare in esso è lo Sky Lobbies Central Building (505 metri) ovvero il grattacielo più alto del Levian. La sua struttura architettonica, l’illuminazione notturna e la sua imponenza l’hanno reso in qualche modo il simbolo di Sabyra. Sempre di Sabyrea sono celebri l’Empire Tower, la Levian Tower, il Levian Top Sky, lo Scale Building Skyscraper, le Pacific Gold Towers, il Sabyrea Trade Center, il New World Line e la Mariott Tower. Celebre per la sua caratteristica architettura è il Sabyrea Financial Center. Altro luogo visitato è il primo ristorante della catena di fastfood Mr. Traktorini noto appunto come First Mr. Traktorini. dal basso.]] Del Famigliano sono celebri la Bin Tower, il New Generation Complex e l’Hilton Tower. Nel Kenneth si trova l’Air Tower e la caratteristica Television Tower, l’antenna TV che da il profilo dello skyline all’iscrizione. Sempre nel Kenneth c’è la visitata Meditation Rock, da cui si può osservare il panorama della città, e la Family Plaza, ossia un’area di ritrovo comunitaria. I grattacieli famosi della Magnituda sono la Sea Gray Tower e la Hilton Blue Tower. Celebre è la Magnituda, una gigantesca area marina. A Coros Celestiales c’è la celebre Nosotros Plaza che viene definita la “Time Square di Sabyra” per via della sua illuminazione pubblicitaria continua. Vi è inoltre lo Shark Obelisc e la Babel Tower. Monumenti civili Sabyra è una città ricca di monumenti civili distribuiti nelle sei iscrizioni. A Sabyrea c’è il Government Building il quale era la sede del governo del British Levian dal 1833 al 1870. Vi è poi il Kastel Family Monument dedicato alla famiglia storica dei Kastel e l’Immigration Historical Port il quale è un monumento storico civile. Il Levian Temple è uno dei monumenti più visitati di Sabyra insieme al National Monument il quale è un monumento all’indipendenza del Levian. Nel Famigliano vi è il Giovanni Curti’s Monument dedicato all’esploratore italiano che scoprì l’isola, il Richard Famigliano’s Monument dedicato al fondatore della città di Famigliano nel XVIII secolo, il City Light Park che è un celebre colonnato dalle colorazioni suggestive notturne e il Republic of Levian’s Monument ossia un obelisco dedicato alla Repubblica del Levian. Nel Kenneth si trova il New London Monument, il Greater Sauce, la Music Sculpture e il Money Monument il quale è un colonnato con la storia del Leviatano. Nella Magnituda si trova l’Henry Kastel’s Monument e la Curti Statue, ossia una statua di Giovanni Curti situata sul molo. A Coros Celestiales si trova l’Eleonor Jeriko’s Monument e un monumento alle donne chiamato Female Monument. A Osiland c’è il Great Columnial of Levian, il colonnato nazionale, il World War Two’s Casualties Monument e la Train Statue, la statua del treno che rappresenta l’avanguardia ferroviaria di Osiland. Architetture religiose Le più importanti architetture religiose di Sabyra si dividono tra cattoliche e protestanti ma sono presenti anche altre religioni. A Sabyrea c’è la moschea Alhem Musee, una delle più grandi e frequentate del Levian. Nel resto dell’iscrizione ci sono cinque cattedrali importanti: *Gothic Central Cathedral (Chiesa gotica protestante) *Saint Mary Church (Chiesa neoclassica cattolica) *Towers Cathedral (Chiesa gotica protestante) *Jesus House Minster (Chiesa moderna protestante) *St. Maurice (Chiesa barocca cattolica) Nel Famigliano ci sono quattro chiese importanti: *Famigliano Central Protestant Church (Chiesa gotica protestante) *St. Augustine (Chiesa cattolica barocca) *St. Paul (Chiesa cattolica neoclassica) *St. Micahel Archangel (Chiesa cattolica moderna) Nel Kenneth vi sono la Rinascimental Cathedral of Saint Steven celebre per la sua grande cupola che caratterizza il profilo della città e la Portestant Modern Church. Nella Magnituda ci sono la God Church of Sabyra, la Catholic Cathedral of La Magnituda e la Romanic Church of Sanit Francis. Della Magnituda è celebre il Jesuit Monastery, ossia un monastero gesuita arroccato sugli scogli. A Coros Celestiales vi sono la Glass Protestant Church, la Lutheran Gotic House e la chiesa di St. Michael. A Osiland ci sono la First Presbilutheran Church, la Romanic Church of Saint Glory e la chiesa St. Father Pio. Musei e siti Sabyra è stracolma di musei e vi sono anche alcuni siti storici. A Sabyrea ci sono dieci musei importanti, una galleria d’arte e dei siti storici: *New London: dei resti della vecchia città di New London *Pre-tsunami Levian Museum: museo della storia del Levian prima del 1791 *Federal Museum of Levian's History: museo sulla storia del Levian *Natural Reserve Museum: museo sulla Riserva Naturale del Levian *First Subway: la prima fermata della metro di Sabyra trasformata in un museo *National Museum of Sciences *National Museum of Geology *National Gallery of Art *Literature Museum: museo della letteratura *Economic History Museum: museo della storia dell’economia *11th September Museum: museo sull’11 Settembre 2001 *National Museum of Music Nel Famigliano ci sono: *Angle-spanish War Museum: museo sulla Guerra anglo-spagnola *Tsunami Museum: museo sullo tsunami del 1791 *Sublime Neighborhood: celebre quartiere con i palazzi in stile romanticista *World War Two Museum *World War Two Site: sito storico con alcuni resti dei bombardamenti della Seconda Guerra Mondiale *Arts Museum: museo delle arti *Levian Central Modern Art Museum: principale museo d’arte moderna del Levian Nel Kenneth ci sono: *Economy Museum: altro museo sulla storia dell’economia *Art Gallery of Kenneth *Biblio Center: grande biblioteca con manoscritti antichi *Giovanni Curti Museum: museo sulla spedizione del 1695 *Romeo's Wreck: relitto della Romeo, nave su cui Curti scoprì l’Isola del Levian Nella Magnituda ci sono: *Federal Museum of Sciences *Federal Museum of Seas and Oceans *Federal Aquarium: acquario più grande del Levian *Museum of Space A Coros Celestiales ci sono: *Women's Right Museum: museo sui diritti delle donne *Museum of History of Religions: museo sulla storia delle religioni *Levian Indipendence War Museum: museo sulla Guerra d’Indipendenza del Levian *Federal Gallery: museo d’arte antica Ad Osiland ci sono: *Federal Railways Museum: museo dei treni *Second Federal Gallery: museo d’arte neoclassica *National Cinema Composing Museum: museo della composizione musicale nel cinema Sedi istituzionali Sabyrea è l’iscrizione capitale dello stato del New Land. Il governo dello stato federale è collocato nel Johnson Building. Come città principale del Levian sono anche presenti alcuni ambasciate dei paesi esteri. Oltre a questi luoghi ogni iscrizione ha la sede del proprio governo cittadino, a Sabyrea nel Levians Building, nel Famigliano nel Jeyken Levian Building, nel Kenneth nel Gaetan Hastiron Building, nella Magnituda nel Marco Timbri Palace, a Coros Celestiales nel August Naemi Hall e a Osiland nel Taylor Johnson Palace. Università e teatri L’affluenza di popolazione verso Sabyra è dovuta anche alla presenza di molte università. Di riferimento vi è la Economic and Financial University of Sabyrea, prima facoltà di economia del Levian. Oltre a questa, sempre a Sabyrea, c’è la University of Sabyrea. Famigliano è un’iscrizione ricca di università per via del suo alto livello di acculturamento. Oltre alla University of Famigliano ci sono la Central University of Engineering e la Multi-language University. Nel Famigliano è importante la presenza del Sanity Research Center, principale centro di ricerca medica del Levian. Nel Kenneth, oltre all’università locale, vi è la Social University, nella Magnituda la Marine Engineering Faculty e il Biological Research Center oltre alla University of La Magnituda. A Coros vi è la University of Coros Celestiales e la celebre Knowing University, una delle università che raccoglie il maggior numero di facoltà. A Osiland si trovano la University of Osiland e la National Faculty of Philosophy. Sempre a Osiland c’è il celebre Federal New Land Database, ovvero l’archivio del New Land dove e presente anche il celebre Secret Archive. In tutta la città di Sabyra ci sono centinaia di teatri. Il più famoso è il teatro moderno Sabyra Opera and Music Home il quale è internazionale e prevede l’esecuzione giornaliera di vari artisti. Il teatro è la casa della Sabyra Simphonic Orchestra. Sempre a Sabyrea c’è la Walt Disney Opera House e il National Theatre, ossia un teatro in stile barocco. Nel resto della città ci sono l’Italy Theatre, il John Steuart Theatre, il Jean Kebastian Theatre, il Sand Theatre (in stile Gaudì), l’Hall Opera Theatre e soprattutto il Federal Orchestra House a Osiland il quale è il teatro della Levian Orchestra. Luoghi di intrattenimento La città di Sabyra è dotata di moltissimi parchi e zone verdi dove passare il tempo libero fuori dal traffico urbano. A Sabyrea c’è il parco più grande ossia il Zaer Bearluser Park, vi è inoltre l’area divertimenti John Steuart Ricreative Hall e il Great Spas of Levian ovvero il più grande centro benessere della nazione. Come discoteche famose ci sono la Central Minimal House, la discoteca più famosa del Levian, la All Night Disco Music e la Nirvana Sun&Moon. Famigliano è una zona con un alto numero di parchi divertimenti e centri di intrattenimento. Il parco più grande e l’Hide Park. Ci sono poi tre parchi dei divertimenti con le giostre: il Famigliano Fair, il Famigliano Fair Cinema (ispirato al cinema) ma soprattutto il Disneyland Levian, il parco divertimento Disney nel Levian. Esso è ridotto rispetto a quelli europei e americani, tuttavia è il più frequentato a livello nazionale. Una discoteca famosa di Famigliano è il Love Center la quale, però, è sotto polemica e rischia la chiusura per giri di droga e prostituzione minorile. Nel Kenneth ci sono vari parchi tra cui il Kenneth Park dove, usualmente, vanno le famiglie alla Domenica. Inoltre c’è il parco divertimenti per bambini Children World. Della Magnituda è celebre il Magnituda Park ma soprattutto la spiaggia Magnituda Beach, l’unica spiaggia della città di Sabyra dove non c’è divieto di balneazione. Sempre nella Magnituda c’è il parco divertimenti Roller Coaster Park e l’area concerti Isle of Wight Park. Quest’area fu una delle più utilizzate durante i concerti rock del Sessantotto. Anche a Coros Celestiales vi sono diversi parchi e la famosa discoteca Hispanica Musica in stile latino americano. A Osiland c’è il George III Park e la discoteca Sharm Lights. Celebre per via della linea che da all’iscrizione è la ruota panoramica Eye on Sabyra su cui si può osservare il panorama di Sabyra. Economia Sabyra è il centro economico e commerciale del Levian e come ciò vi è la presenza di tantissime piccole e grandi imprese. Molte di esse hanno permesso la costruzione di un fitto skyline a Sabyrea ma anche degli altri skyline nelle varie iscrizioni. A Sabyrea ci sono le seguenti sedi: *Financial Skyscraper (Grattacielo della finanza) *Federal Economy Skyscraper (Grattacielo della finanza costruito negli anni ’30) *First Way (Palazzo sede del Sabyra Stock Exchange) *Financial Share Building (Altra sede di contrattazioni del SSE) *All Levian Production Center (Complesso grattacieli della All Levian Production) *Economy Levian Towers (Complesso grattacieli della Economy Levian) *General Commercial Complex (Complesso grattacieli sede di Shop Drink, Song Cruises e Josh Trade Merketing) *Hallison Investiments Mega-Tower (Grattacielo della Hallison Investiments) *Josh Trade Bank Center (Palazzo della Josh Trade Bank) *Superfund Skyscraper (Grattacielo della Superfund) *Finanevian Tower (Grattacielo della Finanevian) *Live Share Building (Palazzo sede della Live Share) *Island Books Building (Palazzo sede della Island Books) *Bayern Levian Eye-on-Sky (Grattacielo della Bayern Levian) *Ermenegildo Oriani Building (Palazzo sede della All Saving) *Mr. Traktorini Administrative Building (Palazzo sede della Mr. Traktorini) *Levy Motor Building (Grattacielo della Levy Motor) *Super Assicuration Skyscraper (Grattacielo della Super Assicuration) *Gazprom Administrative Center (Grattacielo della Gazprom Levian) *Apple Skyscraper (Grattacielo della Apple) *Met Life Skyscraper (Grattacielo della Met Life) *Samsung Scyscraper (Gattacielo della Samsung) *Ringbells Complex (Complesso grattacieli sede di Vodafone Levian, Telecom Levian e Levifon) *Levian Light Tower (Grattacielo della Electricity for Levian) *Federal Sabyrea Building (Grattacielo sede della Water for Levian e della Federal League) *Sami Tower (Grattacielo della Sami) *Television Skyscrapers Complex (Complesso grattacieli sede di Sabyra News e Sky Levian) *Hightecnicity Building (Palazzo della Hightecnicity) *The Timing of Levian Building (Palazzo del quotidiano The Timing of Leivan) *Language Tower (Grattacielo del quotidiano Language Today) Nel Famigliano ci sono le seguenti sedi: *Nikon Building (Grattacielo sede della Nikon) *John Steuart Resturant Administrative Center (Complesso grattacieli sede della John Steuart Resturant) *Chef On Center (Palazzo sede della Chef On) *Air Evian Building (Grattacielo della Air Evian) *Financial Famigliano Center (Complesso grattacieli sede della John Steuart Bank) *Every Day Building (Palazzo sede della John Steuart Ark) *Echo Building (Palazzo sede del quotidiano The New's Echo) Nel Kenneth ci sono le seguenti sedi: *Goldman Tower (Grattacielo della Goldman Sachs) *CombiStar Headquarters (Complesso grattacieli della CombiStar) *Engy Scraper (Grattacielo della Ansaldo Breda Levian) *Sony Building (Grattacielo della Sony) Nella Magnituda ci sono la Magnituda Rosberry Tower, che è il palazzo della Controllo La Magnituda, l’Atom Vivunt Administrative Headquarter, il grattacielo della Atom Vivunt e il People’s Bank Building, la sede della filiale di Sabyra della People’s Bank. A Coros Celestiales c’è il Telefonica Building, il palazzo della Telefonica. A Osiland ci sono le seguenti sedi: *BFL Offices (Grattacielo della Baseball Federal League) *National Railways Skyscraper (Grattacielo della National Railways) *Levian Airways Administrative Center (Complesso di grattacieli sede della Levian Airways) *Small Businesses Complex (Complesso di grattacieli) *Luxur Cash (Centro commerciale più grande del Levian) Impianti sportivi Sabyra è la città col maggior numero di squadre di calcio e di baseball. Per questo vi sono moltissimi stadi e, per via della quantità di club o atleti singoli degli altri sport, anche moltissimi impianti sporitvi. Come stadi di calcio ci sono lo Sport Games New Stadium, il Famigliano Football Stadium (il più grande da 45.000 posti), l’Hokolates Stadium, la Soccer Arena e il FAJ Steuart Stadium. Vi sono poi il Kenneth Stadium, il Church Club Camp, il Central Stadium e il Northen Sabyra Stadium. Come stadi di baseball ci sono il Sabyra Baseball Stadium, il Famigliano Baseball Stadium, la Jets Baseball Arena, la Kenneth Baseball Arena, il Church Club Camp Baseball, il Magnituda Baseball Stadium e il Coros Celestiales Baseball Stadium. A Sabyrea vi sono il Multi Sport Center, il Madison Square Garden of Levian che fa anche da stadio di basket e lo stadio di tennis Tennis Sabyra Stadium. Nel Famigliano l’impianto polisportivo New Sport Plant con annesso campo da calcio e il grande impianto sportivo Famigliano Multi-Sport Center. Nella Magnituda ci sono il La Magnituda Sport Center, l’impianto olimpionico La Magnituda Olympic Plant e la pista di pattinaggio Winter Arena. A Coros Celestiales c’è lo stadio d’atletica Athletic Camp e a Osiland il centro polisportivo Osiland Turistic Sporting Center. Società La città di Sabyra ha quasi sette milioni di abitanti e per questo vi sono presenti molte etnie, religioni e linguaggi parlati. I problemi sociali sono all’ordine del giorno ed esistono anche vari centri assistenza. Alcune zone della città (come Sabyrea) mostrano un’elevata ricchezza e benessere mentre i sobborghi de La Magnituda e di alcune zone del Kenneth mostrano un'elevata criminalità o un povertà consistente. Evoluzione demografica La città di Sabyra, fondata nel 1795, ha raggiunto il milione di abitanti nel 1890 a seguito del primo boom edile, della crescita del Levian dopo l’indipendenza e dell’annessione di Kenneth alla città nel 1870 con lo sviluppo di Coros Celestiales e la costruzione di strutture verso l’alto. Quello tra il 1870 e il 1890 fu un vero proprio boom demografico. Tra il 1890 e il 1920 la salita fu più ridotta ma ci fu comunque portando la popolazione a un totale di un milione e duecentomila abitanti circa. Dal 1920 al 1940, per via del secondo boom edile, ci fu un’altra grande esplosione demografica, ancora maggiore alla precedente. La città arrivò a contare due milioni di abitanti nel 1940. Durante il dopoguerra la crescita avvenne in maniera esponenziale portando la città a raddoppiare i suoi abitanti in vent’anni (quattro milioni di abitanti nel 1960). Dal 1960 al 1990 la crescita fa (in percentuale) minore rispetto ad altri periodi, tuttavia si arrivò ad un totale di cinque milioni di abitanti nel ’90. Dopo la Crisi Economica degli anni Novanta ci fu un altro boom demografico e nel 2000 si arrivò ad una popolazione più alta dei sei milioni. Dal 2000 al 2010 la popolazione è aumentata ancora seppur la crescita si diminuita. Attualmente la città conta 6,8 milioni di abitanti e si stima che raggiungerà i 7 milioni di abitanti nel 2020, cosa che segnerebbe un rallentamento della crescita. Caratteristica di Sabyra è il fatto che la popolazione è sempre aumentata e non è mai diminuita a partire dalla sua fondazione (quando contava 50.000 di abitanti). Lingue La lingua più parlata della città è l’inglese, tuttavia si conta la presenza di molte persone di origine colonica spagnola e italiana. Le lingue svedese e greca non sono rimaste mentre lo spagnolo e l’italiano sono rimaste vive per via dell’arrivo di immigrati durante i due dopoguerra. Attualmente c’è ancora una certa immigrazione dai paesi latinoamericani. Ci sono circa un milione di persone a Sabyra che parlano lingue diverse dall’inglese del Levian, quindi tra queste ci sono anche coloro che parlano in inglese britannico. Di questi vi sono molti che non conoscono neanche la lingua ufficiale, il che è uno dei problemi di primo piano della gestione culturale cittadina. Le percentuali di lingue parlate sono le seguenti: *inglese del Levian (84%) 5,7 milioni di persone *inglese britannico (6%) 406.000 persone *spagnolo (6%) 400.000 persone *italiano (4%) 270.000 persone Religioni Come nel resto del Levian la religione più diffusa è il cristianesimo. Secondo alcuni dati i cattolici sarebbero passati in maggioranza sui protestanti tra il 1960 e il 2000. Prima di allora il protestantesimo era sicuramente la religione più praticata. Vi sono poi diversi musulmani, induisti, ebrei e buddisti. Il resto della popolazione si dichiara atea. Secondo i censimenti attualmente ci sarebbe questa divisione religiosa: *cattolici (36%) *protestanti (generico) (27%) *musulmani (9%) *ebrei (5%) *induisti (2%) *buddhisti (1%) *atei o agnostici (20%) A Sabyra vi sono quindi circa: *2,4 milioni di cattolici *1,8 milioni di protestanti *1,4 milioni di atei *600.000 musulmani *300.000 ebrei *100.000 induisti *70.000 buddhisti Tradizioni Per via della sua estensione a Sabyra ci sono moltissime tradizioni. Sicuramente è rispettata ovunque la Notte dei Fuochi, ossia la festa dell’indipendenza del Levian. Questa notte, che cade ogni 1 Agosto, in tutta la città vengono sparati fuochi d’artificio. Lo stesso avviene solitamente a Capodanno, il quale è famoso anche per i numerosi caroselli automobilistici. Sabyrea è caratterizzata dall’illuminazione natalizia nel periodo tra il 30 Novembre e il 10 Gennaio di ogni anno. Le decorazioni e le illuminazioni della ricorrenza religiosa sono caratteristiche per via della grande e piacevole atmosfera generata. Anche tra il 25 Ottobre il 2 Novembre la città viene decorata per la ricorrenza di Halloween. Altre tradizioni celebri sono quelle della Magnituda, tendenzialmente legate alla pesca e alle navi. Una ricorrenza della Magnituda è quella del 3 Settembre (festa nazionale) dove si va in “pellegrinaggio” alla Curti Statue sul molo. Cultura Ricerca A Sabyra ci sono molti centri di ricerca di vario tipo, sia biologica, che tecnologica, che sanitaria; anche all’interno delle università viene fatta molta ricerca a seconda della facoltà specifica. Il più importante centro di tutti è il Sanity Research Center del Famigliano dove si compie la più importante ricerca medica del Levian, soprattutto quella sulla cura del cancro. Vi è poi la Social University del Kenneth che studia i comportamenti umani e la psicologia. Alla Magnituda viene effettuata la ricerca ingegneristica presso l’università della Marine Engineering Faculty, dove si studiano le nuove tecniche di ingegneria navale. Sempre alla Magnituda c’è il Biological Research Center dove viene studiata la biologia marina e umana per fare nuove scoperte e trovare qualcosa di utile a livello chimico e medico. Presso il Federal New Land Database di Osiland la Federal Corps sostiene una ricerca finanziata dal governo sullo studio della mente criminale e la prevenzione di rapimenti e omicidi. Università e musei Vedi la sezione Università e teatri Vedi la sezione Musei e siti Media Sabyra è una città molto importante a livello mediatico seppur abbia fatto solo concorrenza a Saint’Augustine la quale è la capitale cinematografica e televisiva del Levian. A Sabyra è presente il maggior numero di quotidiani a diffusione nazionale e sono presenti due reti televisive oltre a decine di stazioni radio. Stampa A Sabyra ci sono tre quotidiani di diffusione nazionale. Il più celebre è il The Timing of Levian fondato nel 1851 di Sabyrea. Esso è il giornale più venduto del Levian e conta una vendita di 3,7 milioni di copie al giorno e di 8,6 miliardi all’anno. Da quando è stato fondato il The Timing of Levian è stato la voce della storia coi suoi titoli celebri e ripresi in occasione dell’indipendenza del Levian (1870), della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, della Crisi Economica degli anni Novanta, dell’11 Settembre 2001 e dell’intervento in Afghanistan dell’esercito nazionale. Il The New’s Echo del Famigliano è anch’esso molto famoso. Fondato nel 1926 vede una vendita giornaliera di 1,7 milioni di copie e una vendita annua di quattro miliardi di copie. Importante è anche il Language Today di Sabyrea fondato nel 1966. Esso vende oltre un miliardo di copie l’anno ed è diventato simbolo della modernità mediatica del Levian. Sabyra fu anche sede del quotidiano, chiuso nel 1905, il Bellico Moderato il quale segnò molto l’importanza storica dell’avanzata indipendentista. Oltre a questi quotidiani di diffusione nazionale ci sono poi i quotidiani sportivi, decine di quotidiani locali per iscrizione e diversi settimanali di ogni tipo, dal gossip alla finanza. Cinema Sabyra è stata più volta usata per realizzazioni cinematografiche. I film leviani girati nella città sono innumerevoli ma tra i più famosi c’è il film del 1979 Sabyra Fades, secondo alcuni il più bel film leviano di sempre. La città viene più volta distrutta in film drammatici come il catastrofico The End of Island dove viene distrutta da uno tsunami o in Fall Down dove la città viene coinvolta nell’esplosione della centrale Nuclear Base Atom Vivunt di Colossur. Vi sono moltissimi film che si svolgono interamente a Sabyra (in particolar modo a Sabyrea) e molti film storici svoltisi nella città come The Indipendence Glory, War on Levian (sulla guerra mondiale) o Eighteenth of June sulla crisi economica. Televisione Due delle quattro reti televisive nazionali trovano la loro sede nella città di Sabyra. La città è sede della rete satellitare Sky Levian che è la pay-tv più importante e ricca del paese in quanto ha un’estesa quantità di canali e viene trasmessa dal satellite. Vi è poi la rete Sabyra News che ha diciannove canali tra cui il canale all news 24 ore su 24. Arti Musica L’importanza a livello musicale di Sabyra è segnata dalla presenza dei diversi teatri. Qui hanno sede la Sabyra Simphonic Orchestra e la Levian Orchestra, entrambe di stampo internazionale. A Sabyrea si trova il Sabyra Opera and Music Home che è il teatro più importante del Levian e ogni giorno si esibiscono molti artisti. La città è anche il luogo di nascita di molti artisti e rock band come i Celsius Rock (fondati nel 1959), i B-Pay (fondati nel 1969) o più moderni i Down Hat (fondati nel 2003). A Sabyra trovano largo spazio la musica orchestrale, la musica rock, la musica pop e la dubstep. Importante cantante femminile è Elenia Serialy famosa per il suo brano “''Life goes on Shoking”. Un dj di musica dubstep famoso è Emis Ray insieme al cantante di musica pop Franco Merius. Letteratura Sabyra è la casa di molti letterati e di molte opere. Molti manoscritti letterari originali sono mantenuti a Sabyra come il celebre romanzo di Michael Black “Il Sentimento Infinito”. A Sabyra fu dedicato il libro, che poi ispirò il film, “Sabyra Fades” di Kate Muriel scritto nel 1945. La città, com’era appena fondata, viene nominata molte volte nel celebre romanzo “The Kastel’s Castle” di Gregor Rory. L’opera di Harry Josh “''Edifici squadrati dalle molte finestre” fa soprattutto riferimento al primo boom edile di Sabyra e la città fu lodata anche dal romanzo “''Il mondo che guarda al Levian''” che rese famoso il presidente Igor Nemas. Celebre è anche il romanzo “''Avuela” di Sasha Seira. Suddivisione amministrativa Come già detto la città di Sabyra si divide in sei iscrizioni. Queste sei iscrizioni si dividono a loro volta in diversi quartieri o distretti. Ci sono, in totale, 92 quartieri i quali hanno una media di 80.500 abitanti l’uno. Ogni quartiere è dotato di un Capoquartiere eletto ogni cinque anno dai residenti e a questo capo quartiere sottostanno tutti gli amministratori degli isolati, eletti in vari periodi a seconda delle circostanze. Sabyrea conta una suddivisione in 24 quartieri (per una media di 46.000 abitanti l’uno): New Line Top, Lukear, Green Park, Downtown, United Side, Financial District, Heart Town, Trade Area, Upper Heart, East Sabyrea, Trade Plaza, Sabyra Center, Samalak, Italiansville, Eastbay Quarter, Sabyrea Square, Champelises, Simonda, Outesville, Familar Roed, Kastel Triangle, Majore Zone, Soho e Brokenton. Il Famigliano conta una suddivisione in 25 quartieri (per una media di 72.000 abitanti l’uno): Trade Center, John Steuart, Plaza Hill, Riminia, Leviana, Levigna, Woodstock, New Plane, F1, Great Valley, Sublime Neighborhood, Altovelia, Bankiton, Musrir, Dibello, Sherya, St. Peter, St. George, Tangle Squaz, Modiland, Eastmod, Tammuara e Long Isla. Il Kenneth conta una suddivisione in 17 quartieri (per una media di 82.000 abitanti l’uno): Siensville, Orisville, Kensea, Neubay, St. Raphael, Kamilistan, Hasington, Levianara, Springter, Western Femay, Central Femay, Eastern Femay, Gigla East, Gigla West, Kensington, Giantilas e Tolkien. La Magnituda conta una suddivisione in 12 quartieri (per una media di 100.000 abitanti l’uno): Magnituda, Giant Seaside, Newton, Edison, Ozisvilelel, Nocelafa, Haddiway, Columbuston, Trophea, Imoraja, Blu Coros e Saktroid Bale. Coros Celestiales conta una suddivisione in 7 quartieri (per una media di 136.000 abitanti l’uno): Salandra, Avuela, History Board, Sanswaier, Glassersville, Kominder East e Road Portal. Osiland conta una suddivisione in 7 quartieri (per una media di 47.000 abitanti l’uno): Gore, St. Sirius, Trainsville, St. Paul, Great Sphere, Holy Wood e New Sasha. Infrastrutture Tra le infrastrutture celebri si ricorda il Consol Bridge che collega le due estremità di Famigliano sulla Minor West Bay. Strade Le strade di Sabyra si dividono in Avenue e Street come negli Stati Uniti. Queste vie sono molto regolari a Sabyrea e più irregolari nelle altre iscrizioni. Da un punto di vista autostradale la città di Sabyra fa da raccordo a tre grandi direttrici nazionali: la National Road 1 (Great Road) che conduce a Cape Martin attraversando lo stato, la National Road 4 (Central) che conduce a Frontierstad attraversando la costa occidentale e la National Road 6 (Brain Way) che conduce direttamente a Saint Mary of the Angels ma soprattutto crea un collegamento con la National Road 2 e la National Road 3. In questo modo la città di Sabyra è collegata con cinque delle sei vie autostradali nazionali. Questo raccordo avviene tramite il gigantesco raccordo autostradale Sabyra Large Conglomerate il quale si trova molto esterno alla città ed è il punto di arrivo o di transito delle autostrade che conducono a Sabyra o lasciano la città. Dal Sabyra Large Conglomerate si possono raggiungere le iscrizioni di Sabyra tramite cinque Superway. La Superway 1 Famigliano conduce allo ''Svincolo di Tammuara e quindi all’iscrizione di Famigliano; essa è la più trafficata ed estesa delle Superway. La Superway 2 Gold conduce allo Svincolo di Road Portal di Coros Celestiales da dove parte il Washington Bridge il quale è un lungo cavalcavia a tratti che attraversa Coros Celestiales per giungere a Sabyrea Brokenton. La Superway 2 è la meglio mantenuta e tra le più larghe, anch’essa è molto trafficata. La Superway 3 Osiland conduce allo Svincolo di Holy Wood passando per Jedtown, in questo modo viene raggiunta l’iscrizione di Osiland e la Old National Railway Terminus, ossia la stazione ferroviaria principale. La Superway 4 Kenneth passa anch’essa per Jedtown e raggiunge lo Svincolo di Murraway (vecchio nome del quartiere Tolkien) conducendo al Kenneth. La Superway 5 raggiunge La Magnituda arrivando allo Svincolo di Haddiway. La Magnituda viene raggiunta anche dalla superstrada che costeggia la riva orientale della Baia di Sabyra. Il Famigliano viene inoltre raggiunto dalla Motorway Famigliano-Cape Villagel e dalla Motorway New Corintos-Famigliano. Coros Celestiales (e Sabyrea tramite il Washington Bridge) sono raggiunti dalla Motorway Seameon-Coros Celestiales. Ferrovie Sabyra fu la prima città del Levian a disporsi di una stazione ferroviaria presso l’iscrizione di Osiland. Nel 1885 partirono da Osiland i lavori della Old National Railway, la prima ferrovia nazionale. Da qui, nel 1888, nacque l’azienda semipubblica della National Railways la quale ha attualmente sede a Osiland. Per Sabyra passa, appunto, la Old National Railway che raggiunge Saint’Augustine. La città non fa da capolinea alla Second Railway, tuttavia ne è attraversata nelle iscrizioni di La Magnituda, Kenneth, Osiland e Coros Celestiales. Vi è poi la Militar Way (la quale parte da Saint Mary of the Angels e arriva a Cape Villagel) che passa per le iscrizioni di Osiland, Coros Celestiales e Famigliano. Osiland è il centro delle ferrovie nazionali per via della presenza dell’Old National Railway Terminus ossia la stazione ferroviaria più grande del Levian. Da qui non è solo possibile prendere le altre direttrici ferroviarie ma anche delle linee urbane sopraelevate che conducono alle altre iscrizioni fino a Sabyrea. Porti Affacciandosi su una baia la città di Sabyra è ricca di porti. Ve ne sono molti ridotti e ad uso privato. A Sabyrea c’è il Sabyrea Cruises Waters dove giungono le crociere di tutto il mondo insieme al Sabyrea Commercial Port che è il porto commerciale dell’iscrizione, nonché porto internazionale, tramite cui si possono raggiungere La Magnituda e il Famigliano (porti privati). Nella Magnituda c’è il La Magnituda Great Cargo Port che trasporta le merci di America e Oceania dal Levian e verso il Levian. C’è poi il Private Sabyra Port che è il più grande porto privato della nazione dove si collocano moltissimi yacht privati e barche di tutti i tipi tra cui una miriade di imbarcazioni a vela. Per tutto il Famigliano ci sono decine e decine di piccoli porti privati ma essi sono tutti intra-cittadini. Il Kenneth, che è dotato di una piccola striscia di mare, si divide il Sabyrea Commercial Port di Sabyrea che occupa tutta la Minor East Bay e quindi comprende anche il Kenneth. Aeroporti A Sabyra si trovano due delle cinque vie d’accesso aereo internazionali. Il più importante e vecchio è il Famigliano International Airport che è la principale via d’accesso merci e passeggeri del Levian. Si trova appena fuori dal quartiere Modiland di Famigliano ed è quindi molto distante dal centro. Tuttavia è il principale aeroporto della nazione, di riferimento alla Air Evian. Vi è poi il Sabyra New Aerial Platform nel Gigla East di Osiland il quale è anch’esso internazionale ed è la casa della Levian Airways. Opera i voli di tutte le compagnie aeree mondiali escluse quelle africane. Nonostante si trovi fuori dalla città, anche il Port Iyra International Sky di Port Iyra funge da aeroporto di Sabyra per via della vicinanza e la comoda accessibilità tramite la NR4. Metropolitana Il reticolato della metropolitana di Sabyra è composto da sette linee le quali poi si suddividono in altre linee per poter ricoprire tutti gli spazi dell’estensione urbana. Ogni linea è gestita da un ente diverso chiamato come la linea. I sei enti sono poi controllati dal Sabyra Metropolitan Office. *La Red Line copre tutta Sabyrea e parte dal Metropolitan Terminal di Green Park da dove partono la maggior parte delle linee. Essa si estende su tutta La Magnituda attraversando tutti i quartieri. E’ la linea col maggior numero di stazioni, la maggior parte di esse tutte a Sabyrea. *La Green Line è lunga all’incirca come la Red Line per lunghezza ma occupa uno spazio maggiore; essa completa la copertura metropolitana di Sabyrea e si estende per tutto il Famigliano in diverse sub-linee. *La Blue Line copre la parte meridionale di Sabyrea e si estende anch’essa per tutto il Famigliano giungendo a tutte le fermate tramite sub-linee in cooperazione con la Green Line. *La Brown Line copre tutta Sabyrea collegando tra di loro Blu, Green e Red Line. Essa si estende inoltre a Coros Celestiales ma soprattutto nella parte meridionale di Sabyrea. *La Yellow Line ha tre grandi ramificazioni : con una di esse copre il Kenneth meridionale e centrale, con la seconda per lunghezza la parte centrale e settentrionale di Coros Celestiales e con la più corta la parte meridionale di Coros Celestiales allacciandosi alla Brown, alla Green e alla Pourple Line. *La Pourple Line si ramifica dal terminal dell’History Board verso nord attraversando Odiland e giungendo al Old National Railway Terminus, verso est si estende per molti chilometri attraversando sinuosamente il Kenneth. La terza ramificazione della Pourple Line allaccia il terminal di History Board (e quindi la Yellow Line) con la Green e la Brown Line e quindi con tutto il reticolato metropolitano di Sabyrea. *La Azure Line segue nel primo tratto la Red Line lungo i quartieri marini del Kenneth dopodiché si estende per la parte sud-occidentale del Kenneth (allacciandosi per un tratto alla Yellow Line) per poi attraversare tutta la parte centrale della Magnituda allacciandosi più volte alla Red Line e terminando nei quartieri meridionali della Magnituda. Economia Sabyra è la capitale economica, commerciale e finanziaria del Levian. Dei sessantatre colossi finanziari e di produzione del Levian a Sabyra hanno sede trentotto di essi. Il più importante è la John Steuart Bank nel Famigliano la quale ha la capitalizzazione più elevata ed è la società più grande e internazionale del paese. Come istituzioni finanziarie sono molto importanti la Supefund e l’Economy Levian seguite da Hallison Investiments e Finanevian. Tutte queste quattro aziende si trovano nel centro finanziario di Sabyrea dove ha sede anche il Sabyra Stock Exchange, casa dei tre indici finanziari nazionali. Per quando riguarda la produzione reale l’azienda più importante è l’internazionale All Levian Production seguita dalla compagnia energetica Gazprom Levian. La Atom Vivunt è la compagnia più importante della Magnituda per via della sua distribuzione nazionale di energia nucleare. Nel Kenneth c’è la CombiStar che è molto importante, poi c’è la Water for Levian a Sabyrea, la Levian Airways, la Sami e la Electricity for Levian. Sempre a Sabyrea hanno sede la Hightecnicity, la Bayern Levian, la Levy Motor, la Josh Trade Bank, la Super Assicuration, la All Saving, la Josh Trade Marketing, la Vodafone Levian, la Mr. Traktorini, la Telecom Levian, la Levifon, la Live Share, la rete Sky Levian, la Federal League, la Shop Drink, la Song Cruises, la rete Sabyra News e la Island Books. Nel Famigliano ci sono la Air Evian, la John Steuart Ark, la John Steuart Resturant e la Chef On. Nel Kenneth si trova anche l’Ansaldo Breda Levian e a Osiland si trovano la National Railways, la Levian Airways e la Ship Cross. Amministrazione La città di Sabyra non ha alcun organo governativo assoluto. Gli organi delle sei iscrizioni sono legislativamente di eguale importanza. Ogni iscrizione ha il suo Chief Inscripted o sindaco il quale è a capo dell’Inscripted Council composto da nove consiglieri. La legislazione locale è gestita dal City Parliament costituito da ventuno deputati per ogni iscrizione e comandato dai vari Chief Senator. Il potere giudiziario è controllato dal Chief Magistrate dell’iscrizione insieme ai venti giudici della Local Court la quale gestisce tutti gli altri tribunali minori. Le elezioni del City Parliament e del sindaco (insieme all’Inscripted Council) avvengono ogni cinque anni. Le giunte attuali di Sabyra sono: *Sabyrea: Ken Bador (Right Moviment) *Famigliano: Luis Halbian (Right Moviment) *Kenneth: Walter Moudon (Central Party) *La Magnituda: Sharon Smartini (Democratic Party) *Coros Celestiales: Dan Dahlor (Democratic Party) *Osiland: Albert Faste (Right Moviment) Sport Sabyra è la casa dello sport del Levian per via della presenza di centri di addestramento atletico e di club sportivi competitivi ai massimi livelli. In generale a Sabyra si svolgono gli RL Open, ossia il campionato di tennis nazionale. Calcio A Sabyra sono presenti centinaia di società sportive dotate di settore giovanile. Tra le grandi squadre della Federal League. A Coros Celestiales ha sede il Northen Sabyra mentre nel Kenneth hanno sede il Kenneth, gli Episcopals, e il Central. Nel Famigliano vi sono molte società tra cui le più grandi sono il Famigliano, gli Hokolates, i Jets e il FAJ Steuart. A Sabyrea ha sede la nuova società del Madison Sport Games militante in Federal League. In totale le squadre si Sabyra hanno vinto ventuno campionati di Federal League. Baseball Le grandi società sportive di baseball di Sabyra sono il Sabyra Baseball, il Famigliano, i Jets, il Kenneth, gli Episcopals, il La Magnituda, il Coros Celestiales e l’Osiland. La maggior parte delle squadre di baseball del Levian, quindi, provengono da Sabyra. Ciò ha permesso la costruzione di molti stadi. Categoria:Geografia Categoria:Città